Gas turbine engines typically comprise a compressor module, a combustor module, and a turbine module, along with subsystems and accessories to control cooling, air bleed, variable geometry, etc. All these components of the gas turbine engine, along with their attendant sensors, wear over time and may be prone to fault or failure. Current fault detection methods are confined to off-board analysis of snapshot data averaged over stable flight conditions during steady-state operation of an engine. Additionally, such methodology only allows fault detection and identification after a suitable amount of flight data has been captured and analyzed.